<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm doing it for you... by startswithhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346651">I'm doing it for you...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope'>startswithhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e03 Home Sweet Home, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor, Love Languages, M/M, Post-Canon, Ronnie Lee is a total sap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s tall, probably shoulder height and as he draws closer, he sees that the hinges on the doors are a bit rusted and it’s missing a handle, but it’s warm and old and something about it just screams Patrick. There’s a growing pile of stuff - sports memorabilia, vintage music sheets and programs from musicals Patrick’s performed in over the years - collecting in the corner of their den desperately in need of a home and this, this might be perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek Season 7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm doing it for you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7">SCSeason7</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>7x03 - Home Sweet Home</p><p>David or Patrick finds a beautiful piece of furniture and dedicates the time and energy to learn how to lovingly restore it for the other. Patrick finds a dining table for sentimental family meals David never had growing up? David finds an amazing mid century record cabinet to do up for Patrick’s collection? Patrick finds a cedar armoire for David’s beloved sweaters?</p><p> </p><p>Note: I intentionally wrote this in sections as you would see it play out in an episode, as if the scenes are playing out around the B and C plots. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A piercing shriek alerts him to the danger approaching and he swings his hip to the right just in time to avoid making contact with the ice cream cone preceding the toddler running full steam past him towards her mother. It’s a close call and he takes a centering breath in as he runs a hand down the side of his new Givenchy sweatshirt his father had gifted him after the first ten of the new motels officially opened last month. It was a little on the nose, with an embroidered vintage motel motif that he secretly loves and has been looking for the right occasion to wear it. The Elmdale Annual Flea felt right as Rose Apothecary has the prime spot this year and they’re definitely the bell of the ball, or at least, the farthest away from smells of the petting zoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should probably turn around and get back to Patrick, but he’s been on a search for something sweet and his nose is telling him he’s getting close to the churros. Peering around the corner, he finally spots Pablo’s cart, but his eye catches on a beautiful walnut display case in the stall across the walkway. It’s tall, probably shoulder height and as he draws closer, he sees that the hinges on the doors are a bit rusted and it’s missing a handle, but it’s warm and old and something about it just screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patrick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There’s a growing pile of stuff - sports memorabilia, vintage music sheets and programs from musicals Patrick’s performed in over the years - collecting in the corner of their den desperately in need of a home and this, this might be perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it needs work and outside of the cedar chest Mutt helped him build all those years ago, David knows very little about woodworking. And no, asking Jake for help is not an option. After that one adventurous night eight months ago when they’d finally taken him up on his offer for whiskey for just three, Jake’s off limits until they both expressed interest in his company again. Even for something like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me an offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulled from very pleasurable memories beginning to fog over his brain, David looks up to find Ronnie, hands on her hips giving him a smile hidden behind a whiff of impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your stall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I collect stuff from my renovation projects and come here each year to unload it. So, you want this thing or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, but it needs work and I wouldn’t have a clue about where to even begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toss in an extra 50 bucks and I’ll give you a hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s like an hour’s worth of work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to pull out his wallet when her face shifts and her eyes turn into slits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what are you gonna use it for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he lie? No. If she’s gonna help him she needs to know. And honestly, this feud went from being amusing to only vaguely interesting a while ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick needs a memorabilia cabinet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her arms immediately go up and cross tightly across her chest and she leans more onto her right leg so her hip juts out just so and he’s sure she’s about to tell him to get lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but I’m doing it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not. And this is the closest she’s come to showing some thawing where his husband is concerned, so he’s not about to jinx it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ronnie. I’ll toss in a wedge of blue cheese, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two wedges and we’ve got a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where does he think you’ve been disappearing off to”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David looks up from the floor where he’s unpackaging the new hinges at Ronnie waiting above him to reattach the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lotion testing with Brenda. He has zero interest in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes about ten minutes to get both doors lined up and screwed into place, but with the fresh hardware and the newly polished wood, he feels pride bubble up tight in his chest at what they’ve accomplished together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wait, I got something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronnie walks over to the bed of her truck and pulls out something long, wrapped in brown paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she makes her way over, she drops the paper in the grass and he sees that it’s the same width as the cabinet and has two slots carved out of wood coming down on each side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found it online. It’s for displaying baseball bats. Patrick was droning on and on one day during one of our games about these bats that he had from his dad and grandpa and I figured this would be a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ronnie Lee, you are such a sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David watches her mouth turn down into a slight frown as she shakes her head, but she turns pointedly away so he can’t see her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak a word of this to him and you’ll regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your secret’s safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds the display piece up next to the cabinet and looks over her shoulder back at David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to sand it down so we can stain it to match, but I think it works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. He’s gonna love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ronnie huffs under her breath and David’s pretty sure she mumbles “he better” as she carries it over to the porch where she’s set up her electric sander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s taken about three years, but apparently, the great Brewer/Lee war might finally be coming to an end. Or at least, to a truce.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you and blindfolds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember you complaining last week. In fact, if memory serves, you practically begged me to leave it on a little longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m referring to when you blindfolded me in front of this house, David, but yes, that’s another excellent example.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David gives his husband’s sweatpants-covered ass a playful smack, earning him a growl in response that immediately makes him think that the blindfold maybe should stay on. But no, he’s been waiting to unveil this thing all day and he knows Ronnie will want to get a report back, too, even if she’ll profess to not caring in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can take it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick tugs the blindfold down over his nose and his hands freeze with the fabric in front of his chin as his eyes go wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, how did you, where did this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft expression that takes over Patrick’s face as he turns towards David is threatening to melt David right into the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it? It’s, David...it’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David watches as he turns back towards and cabinet and steps in closer, his hands immediately reaching out to stroke the wood along the side and finger at the hinges and handles. When he looks up, his hand moves to cover his mouth and he gives his head a little shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s head snaps towards him with a look of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say a mutual </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>helped make this happen and we’ll leave it at that. And before you ask, no, it wasn’t Jake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake didn’t know about these bats, so I wasn’t worried about that. Not that I’d be worried...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David just smiles a little and Patrick smiles even bigger and with a few quick steps he finds himself being pulled into Patrick’s arms. Content pleasure zips down David’s spine as Patrick’s lips tuck into the crook of his neck in that way of his and David retaliates by running his hands across Patrick’s shoulders in that way he does. Patrick squeezes him tight for a moment before leaning his head back and their noses smash a little as they both move in for a kiss. A tiny laugh escapes Patrick’s lips and David catches it with his mouth and it’s perfect and silly and warms him with love all the way to his toes. David always thought his love language was touch, but he apparently needs to add gift giving to that list because this feels so fucking good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Patrick pulls back and begins to pepper his cheek and the line of his jaw with tiny kisses, David curls his fingers around the material of the blindfold still tied around the back of Patrick’s neck. Before he can make a move to tug it back up, Patrick moves his lips across his temple and noses at the tip of his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give her an extra wedge of blue cheese from me, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already giving her two!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>